Shinigami and Methuselah
by rainyRay
Summary: Every Shinigami family has a Methuselah family partner. The Walker Shinigamis and their Kanda partners just can't seem to get along. Or so we think. AU, Yullen, Lucky, LenaRoad, NoiseMiranda, KroryAlma, ReeverKomui, and a lot of OCxOC.
1. Prologue

Eb: Hello~!

Iv: W-we're b-back~!

Rach: CUT! CUT! It's 'We're BaAAAaaack~!'

Eb: Oh just cut to the story already!

**Disclaimer: **Rach: Do we look like Katsura Hoshino to you? No, I didn't think so.

* * *

><p>Every Shinigami (1) family has a Methuselah (2) family to protect them.<p>

For the Krory's it was the Karma's. For the Lee's it was the Wenham's. For the Bookman's it was the Mikk's. On rare occasions, the Kamelot's would step forward to guard anyone of these families.

These Shinigami and Methuselah all had deep bonds with each other and would often fall in love.

But set of families were very contrary. Through the years, the different pairs of these two families _always_ hated each other, and refused to get along. Or so we think.

They were the Walker's and the Kanda's, also known as: The Pairing of Doom.

Just Kidding! They weren't really called that. I just like calling them that.

Who am I? Why, I'm just a meddling wolf with an owl, and four cats as my friends. And we just so happen to belong to three silly Kanda's.

By the way, my name is Akai (3), and, incase you're wondering, I'm a girl.

That owl is Midori (4), he's bat shit insane I tell you!

Those cats are Mayonaka (5) and Azzurra (6). They're girls.

And that's Hiru (7) and Sussurro (8). They're guys.

Anyway, we're gonna tell you the story of the Walker and Kanda that changed everything. Or to be more specific, we're gonna tell you the story of Allen Walker and Yuu Kanda.

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

(1)- Shinigami: Japanese for 'Death God'

(2)- Methuselah: Vampire. It's a reference to Trinity Blood. I dunno where it came from.

(3)- Akai: Japanese for 'Red'. Ebony's favorite color.

(4)- Midori: Japanese for 'Green'. Ivory's favorite color.

(5)- Mayonaka: Japanese for 'Midnight'. Ebony's favorite time of day.

(6)- Azzurra: Italian for 'Blue'. Rachele's favorite color.

(7)- Hiru: Japanese for 'Noon' or 'Midday'. Ivory's favorite time of day.

(8)- Sussurro: Italian for 'Whisper'. Whisper is the name of Rachle, Ebony, and Ivory's cat in real life.

Eb: Bye-bye~!

Iv: R and R!

Rach: See ya!

Akai: -nods- Be seeing you.

Midori: -wide eyed and twitching- Bye. Heehee!

Mayonaka: . . . Sayonara.

Azzura: purrr. Goodbye little ones.

Hiru: -smiles- Bye!

Sussurro: Ciao~!


	2. Chapter 1: Coming of Age

Eb: It's kinda short.

Iv: It's shorter than the Prologue.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own -Man. Seriously, where do you get that idea?

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 1: Coming of Age<strong>

Allen Walker was, undoubtedly, a strange boy. At age 14, he had pure snow white hair, and a long red scar running straight through his left eye. He always wore long sleeves and gloves to cover his deformed red arm.

When he was younger he had brown hair, though he had been born with his deformed arm.

He'd been a playful child, always energetic. Until, of course, his father died. Mana Walker had been a full Shinigami and when he was out on a mission, he was killed by a level 3 akuma; a worker for The Millennium Earl, the enemy of all Shinigami and Methuselah alike.

Devastated and shocked by his father's death, Allen's hair turned prematurely white.

His scar was another matter completely. Allen carved the scar into his own skin when he found out Mana had died. It was a coping mechanism, to make sure he was still alive. He repeatedly opened the wound back up whenever he felt his soul go numb; he needed the pain to make sure he didn't die. Mana wouldn't have wanted that.

That had been when he was 12. After 3 years, he pulled himself completely together as he'd been trying to do for months. After the first year, he'd found a new way of coping; Shinigami training from his Uncle Cross. The man he now called 'Master'.

And tomorrow, was Allen's 15th birthday. The day his Shinigami powers would fully awaken. He grinned at the thought. At the moment, he was laying on his bed, staring out the window, watching snow fall.

"It'll be a white Christmas," he whispered to himself. He glanced at his bedside clock. 5 more seconds and he'd be officially 15. He had, after all, been born at exactly midnight.

5

4

Time seemed to go slower as Allen watched the minute hand slowly tick away.

3

2

One more second!

1

His grin widened, he was officially 15!

Sudden warmth surrounded him, and he felt very cozy. Vaguely, he noted that outside it had stopped snowing.

He yawned and let sleep overcome him.

* * *

><p>Eb: -nervous- How was it?<p>

Rachele: -even more nervous cause she wrote it- Confusing? Suicide inducing? Good? OHMIGAWD IT BURNS?

Iv: I liked it.

Rachele: Hopefully, other chapters will be longer


	3. Chapter 2: The Dream

Eb: DO NOT OWN -MAN! ENJOY THE STORY!_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Allen glanced around confused. Where was he? All he could see was crystals and barren land. He spotted a figure in the distance and he called out to them. They turned and Allen saw their face. He had gray skin and the Noah Stigmata on his forehead and his hair was black. But even so, Allen recognized him.<em>

_He recognized him because it was himself. The other him smiled and motioned for him to come over. Allen felt a small tug on his consciousness and he found himself next to his Noah-self. The Noah Allen nodded at the huge crystal shard in front of them and Allen turned to it and gasped. Trapped inside was a white cloak with fur around the edges and a mask over it. It was the Crown Clown. It was the Innocence of the head of the Walker family. The Innocence previously held by Mana Walker; Allen's father._

_-You're Innocence has been trapped master- his Noah-self said in Allen's mind -I've tried everything but it won't budge. All I could do was salvage a bit of its power. I'm sorry master-_

_Allen smiled _–It is okay- _he heard himself reply in his mind _–you tried-.

_-Thank you master! - He heard the Noah Allen reply joyously. Allen smiled despite himself. Then something dawned on him _–I'm not allowed to tell Uncle Cross about this, am I? – _He asked._

_His Noah-self shook his head. Allen nodded understandingly, and then he was shaken from his dream._

"Wake up you idiot apprentice!" his uncle yelled.

Allen sat up "Shut up you insufferable old man," he growled, struck by a sudden sense of superiority. After all, even if it wasn't completely awoken, he was in possession of the Crown Clown! Even if his uncle didn't know that.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that until you have possession of your Innocence you stupid apprentice of mine!"

With a sudden surge of power Allen pinned his uncle to the wall. Looking straight at his arm he saw it was a giant claw with a glowing green cross on it.

He smirked. "So that's where my power went," he commented, looking at his shocked uncle with his now gold eyes. His uncle's eyes widened at the sight and he didn't even notice when Allen changed his arm back, and his eyes went back to their normal stormy gray. "I'm up, so you can go now uncle," he smiled, and not really paying much attention, Cross left the room, thoroughly bemused.

Sighing, Allen got out of bed, quickly changing into his normal clothes. He pulled on his white gloves like normal and left the room, going to the kitchen and pulling out a new box of his favorite cereal. He sat down at the kitchen table and started to eat. Before he knew it, he'd finished off an entire box of cereal as well as three Poptart boxes. "It seems you've got parasite Innocence," Cross commented from the doorway.

"I figured as much," Allen replied, finishing off the carton of Orange Juice he'd opened not even two minutes ago.

"So when am I going to meet my Methuselah?" he asked after a moment.

"Right now," Cross replied.

* * *

><p>Eb: CLIFF HANGER!<p>

Iv: Enjoy it?

Rachele: RandR


End file.
